Sail of Hunt, Sea of Joy
Ran from October 26th to November 1st, 2018. An ancient trial is going on in the vast sea. Find the treasure deep in the island, and battle on the roaring sea! Challenge opponents for Golden Anchor to exchange delicate suits~ Collect morale and win the heritage of Lord of North Sea! Complete styling battles with three partners against Keeper's Phantom to win Golden Anchors. Golden Anchors will unlock pieces of Storm Tamer and Treasure Keeper as well as Stamina , Gold , Star Coins , Diamonds , and Wish Coupons . Each battle consumes 4 . Everybody on the server's scores contribute to Morale, which unlocks and the background Helm of Treasure. Instructions During the event, every player has 5 free challenge chances. Free chances won't stack. Challenge opponents to win Golden Anchors and Morale. Accumulate required to win corresponding reward, and when server's Morale reaches the target, the server gift will be unlocked. Notice: The event is a team challenge. You have to Partner and do Preparation to refresh team Morale and style rating. # Change Partner: Players can choose friends or other players to team up and challenge together. The higher collection means higher scores. You have to do Preparation every time you change a teammate. # Preparation: Preparation does not cost Stamina or challenge chances. When style theme changes, you need to prepare again. To complete Preparation will refresh team Morale and gain style rating. Team Morale = Player's score + Teammate's score. (You cannot configure skills in Preparation) # Quick Battle: Players will battle based on current Morale and style rating (NOT the highest score in the past). You can win and Morale. A higher style rating gives more . Morale obtained from every round = Current Team Morale. Golden Anchor will be cleared after the event ends. Don't forget to use it! Story Sail of Hunt *(North ice-free port. An unmarked ship docked.) * Louie: Thanks to you, the ship is all set and ready to go. *(Anchor weighed and sail set. The sail fully blew by the wind soon pushed the ship out of the view.) * I: Is this little ship strong enough? * Louie: Don't look down upon it. It's a pirate ship. Only a flexible sailboat like this can survive the reef. * I: Ah, I heard of it. The Adventurer's Bay, the vault of treasure. But why should we go there? * Louie: The north sea belongs to North Kingdom, but due to the civil disorder, it gradually became a free zone. * Louie: A pirate named Jeanne became the actual rider of the area. I'll see if we can set this down peacefully. * I: A pirate? Wouldn't she be sailing around all the time. How can we find her? * Louie: No idea. But I got the location of the island where her treasure is buried. Her treasure keeper will inform us. * I: Is this a trial of her? * Louie: Yes. After arriving in the island, you'll have to find among countless false treasures to locate the treasure keeper. * I: So you have to find the treasure keeper to complete the challenge? * Louie: Treasure Keeper will tell us the position of Captain Jeanne. Find her and you can challenge her. * I: Do you mean me? * Louie: If we succeed, today will be recorded in the history, and my name is not appropriate for that. * I: What, I don't understand. It shouldn't... * Louie: Just do me a favor - Be the hero to recover the lost land. * I: ...Alright, I'll change into Treasure Hunter attire. Let's find out the real treasure. Sea of Joy *(The compass led Louie to a black sailship. A hawk hovered for a while then a springboard was laid down.) *(The hawk landed on the shoulder of its master. A sea-seasoned woman nimbly jumped over the board) * Jeanne: Seems that you've got the compass. So, what is it? * I: ... * Louie: Don't scare. Show your courage. * I: Captain Jeanne. I'd like to challenge your position as the lord of North Sea. * Jeanne: Not this knight? You seem weak. * Louie: The wind of North Sea tells the rules. You are open to everyone's challenge. * Jeanne: This was a battlefield that burned all year around. It's me who ceased the war, now you dare to challenge me? * I: I found the treasure guarded by Treasure Keeper, so I earned the chance. Are you afraid? * Jeanne: Oh? That's the spirit. Then let me see if you are a goldfish or a shark. * I: I'll defeat you. * Jeanne: Show me your grit, or you'll never get the sea. * Louie: To challenge the captain, wear the gorgeous pirate suit! This is the final challenge, are you ready? * I: She'll see my morale! Morale Rewards Collection Rewards Video File:Love_Nikki-Dress_Up_Queen_Sail_of_Hunt,_Sea_of_Joy Category:Events Category:2018 Events Category:Sail of Hunt, Sea of Joy Category:Event: Player versus Player Category:Event: Tiered